Drocell's new life
by jbenzenhafer1
Summary: this is the second part to drocell's new master this is only the frist chap if i get enogh hits with it i'll contiue the only thing i own is Akina
1. Chapter 1

DROCELL'S NEW LIFE Chapter1

It has been a year and a half since Drocell and Akina met that fateful had staied with Akina in her home helping out with the day to day had saved up some money doring that time to buy a samll shop. That she and Drocell run called The House of Dolls. nothing big but just right for Drocell to continue making and selling his dolls and puppets.  
Akina had bought the shop because of the stories Drocell had told her of his old shop,and she knew he missed day in the shop whale Akina was sitting at the counter bord to death."(sigh) It's been such a slow costumers at all..." She sat back agenst the chaire and closed her eyes intent on dosing for a bit. When the bell to the shop door bowlted right up ready to surve.  
"Hello, Welcome to the house of I help you with anything?"She looked over to see a young gril with deep emrald eyes,bounsy golden curly hair in pig tails waring a cute pink and wite dress with a matching cap. She looked over to Akina and with a smile said"Hello miss I'm looking for a new doll for my collection."Akina smiled back'Well then you came to the right have a look around and if you need anything please let me know."  
In the back Drocell was putting the finshing touches to he newest worked quickly with stiking speed yet he was gental and carefuly not to make any the whael humming to him self. Back up front Akina watched as the gril looked the hole store up and saddly couldn't find a doll she realy liked. Just as she was about to give up and came form that back to show off his latest doll to Akina. "It's done my do you think?" "Oh, drocell she's perfect,and how many times must i tell you to call me Akina."Sorry my la-oh,imaen Akina and that she is perfect isn't she." He said holding it up with a smile."I'll say she does!"said the young gril running over to them."Yes she's the one i want!How much for her?'' Drocell looked at her a bit baffled."Oh,i'm sorry silly me. My name is Elisabeth and i would like to buy that doll." "I'm Akina "she said smiling."What a lovely name.""Thank you and this is.-" Akina elbowed Drocell and he snaped out of it and bowled down""Please forgive my manners lady Drocell Kizen. Just let me box her up for you." He said as he began to wrap up the doll. As he did so Elisabeth and Akina chatted away. Drocell handed her the box and out the door she went smiling and waveing as she left.  
After she Akina noticed Drocell just standing there staring at the door."Missy the doll that bad?."she cocked his head to the side " I'm thinking to my self that i know that gril from somewhere." "Oh,really ?" "yes but i'm not shore" He looked down at his feet."Well i'm shore it will come back to you sooner or later." He looked up and nooded.  
The rest of the day whent and gone with Elisabeth being the only costumer that day. so they closed up shop and whent home. All the whael Drocell thinking on where he had met that gril. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At the Phatumhvie manner the staff ran in curciles tring to perpare dinner for the'er master and his gest's Elisabeth had stoped by for a visit to show off her new doll."Oh yes Ceil the cuple there was very nice. I want you to meet them!"Ceil looked onn at his wife to be and took a sip of his tea."I don't know Lizie,You only just met probbly don't even remember the'er names."She slamed her hands down on the tabel."I do to know the're names! It's Miss. Akina and Mr. Drocell Kizen!" Ceil just about spit out his tae,Sabastion nearly droped the tea looked to each other and with a nod Sabastion left to do his master's unspoken order. After some thought Ceil desided "Alright lizie I'll though a small party tomorrow night and you may invite your new friends." Elisabeth jumped up out of her seat and huged him."Wow, realy oh thank you Ceil!"  
Sabastion ran down the streets of Londen and stoped at the House of Dolls shop."So this is the place."He said with a smile as he sliped in through the top window. He suched the place top to bottom in the back room all he found was a work tabel with the finest doll making tools. But nothing out of the ordanary. One back at the manner he told his master everything he found."Well then I want you to go with lizie tomorrow and invite we'll find out for shore if it's him.""Yes my lord." he bowld. The next day at House of and Drocell were busy dusting all the dolls on the the bell on the door rang."Hello,it's me Elisabeth, from yesterday.""Ah,yes hello Elisabeth." Greetted Akina and Drocell bowld" Good day Lady Elisabeth would you like to see another doll?" " No thank you, not today." Akina and Drocell walked over to her and noticed a man sanding next to her."And who might you be?"asked Akina." Ah yes fogive me ,I am Sabastion Micaelis butler to the Lord Ceil Phantumhive." HE said with a bowl."Sabastion and I are here to invite you to a party tonight at the Phantumhive manner at 8. Oh please say you'll come I realy want him to meet you." As Akina looked at Elisabeth than to the other men "...Alright we'll go ." "Yes thank you " she huged Akina." Key then I'll see you to night ." With that they left the store.  
*Phantumhive, I'm thinking to my self that I know that name but where?* "You ok Drocell?" He was brought out of his thoughts by her question." What my lady,oh I mean Akina?'' "I asked if you were ok , you spaced out agen." ''I was thinking to my self that I know that name Phatumhive but I'm not shore where." " Welp he's a noble so you most likely heard it from someone as you walked by." "Hmm,maybe."  
Back at the manner Elisabeth went home to get redy for the party. So that left Ceil and Sabastion to talk about his findings."So he's alive?""Yes my lord , but he didn't seem to remember me or LadyElisabeth." "And Who is this woman he's with?" "She seems to harmless.""Well then we'll just have to see what tonght will bring." "Yes my lord." "Treat them as our hounered gest.""yes my lord,And now if you'll excuse me my lord i must go and see to tonights preportions." "Very well then you may go.""Yes my lord."  
Later that day Akina and Drocell closed up early to get ready for the ware a fancier vergin of his uniform but all blue and gold. And Akina wore a matching blue and gold dress that Drocell had made for her. " Well how do I look?""You look just like one of my dolls. And here i got you something to go with it." He opened a box and in it was a blue hart shaped necklace."Drocell it's beutiful,is it a saphair ?" "No it's a dimond." "A blue dimond...Oh thakn you Drocell i love it! She though her arms round him in a big hug."Your most welcome" He said with a slight dust of pink on his cheaks."Shall we go my lady"He held out his arm for her. Taking it she said "Yes lets." and off they whent.  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The gestes started to arive at 7:45,the manner was beutifuly deorated with streamers and most wounderful food spredanyone would have ever dreamed the middle of it all was a giant ice carving of an Akina and Drocell walked in taking in the sight."Wow,this Phantumhive shore goes all out.""Yes in deed my lady,oh sorry i keep forgetting,Akina.""Its all right you can call me just for tonight k." she giggle at him."Thank you,my lady."They walked around and just mingled abit to thoese who comited on the'er cloaths."Oh, , over here!"They boath turnd to see Elisabeth waveing for them to come next to her was a young man about the same age she had on a dark blue suit and as they got closer they noticed an eye patch over his one they made there way over Drocell stoped and cluchted his head. Small bits and peases where flooding his mind ofElisabeth and the young man she was turnded to him"Drocell are you alright?" "Yes My lady ...i just need to use the restroom.I'll be right back."With that he left leaving a confused and slightly worried Akina. But she shruged it off as him just needing the restroom like he jad said and jioned Elisabeth and her friend." What happened to ?""Nothing he just needed the rest room""Oh, ok. Well this is my betrothed Ceil Phantumhive. Ceil this my friend Miss Akina.""Hello.""It's nice to finily meet has done nothing but talk abot you two.""Good things i hope and it's nice to meet you as you so much for iviting us.""No turbble at all"  
As they talked Drocell whent out side still tring to clear his mind of what he saw. He stood by the front fonting looking down at his refection."And i thought to my self .Was i realy like that?Did i realy do thoese things?Turning little grils into dolls just because my master wanted me to?...""Yes you did."Out from the shadows wlaking then told Drocell his master wishes to speak with him and Akina." Not now my master whants you and Miss Akina to enjoy the party.""But when?" "Soon." with that Sabastion faded back into the shadows and Drocell went back to the party tring not to look so worried .  
"There you are Drocell,...You ok?" He took a quick glace over to Ceil and Sabastion then back to Akina."Yes i'm fine.""Akina was just telling us how You to met.I must say that it was very brave of you to save her like that.'' "Yes it was so romantic. You two make such a cute cupple"" Oh well you see we'er not -" Before Akina could finsh a song broke out. Sabastion had asked Elisabeth to dance and drug her out on the dace they danced Ceil told Drocell and Akina to meet in his study in about an hour. They need to talk. They noded and Ceil went off to dace with Elisabeth.'' Whats that all about?" Drocell simply bowld down and asked her to dace."But i'm not very good at it" 'Don't worry just follow my lead, you'll do fine.""ok." With some diffacoalty she did as was told and soon they were gliding across the floor.  
All to soon the hour went and they sliped away to follow Sabastion to Ceil's there Sabastion knocked on the door."Enter!" Sabastion opened the door and let them in." Pleace have a seat." and they sat. Ceil sat in a big office type chair with Sabastion standing next to him and Akina with Drocell acrose from them." Akina how much of Drocell's past do you know?" "not much just that he was a butler and doll is all this about?""You will know soon start with this ...Drocell is not human.""wh-" Ceil put a hand up to stop before he could continue Drocell spoke up"I should be the one to tell her everything!" Ceil noded. drocell looked to Akina taking her hand in his ," I had only just got thease memoires back,and some of this may be hard for you to hear but please just hear me out and I will take any jugment after."She nded and waited for him to contiue. He told her everything from his death to the fight with Ceil and Sabastion when they came to rescue Elisabeth and all the way to when he and Akina had met. Akina just sat not saying a word till he was finshed."My lady, i'm not proud of what i had done in the i can ask is that all of you can fogive me." At first Akina said nothing wich scard Drocell. She looked over to Ceil the to Drocell and took a deep breath. She had no idea what to say,hell what could she say. Drocell just looked down at his feet."I'm sor-" He was stoped when Akina spoke " it will take some time to get use to the fact that your a puppet and ...will you please look at me . You will stay with me still ."He looked up at her."I can forgive you because thats not who you are yes you can still live with me." She said with a Ceil spoak up " As long as he dosen't go back in his way and since Lizie has no memory of it you two are welcome here any looked to him"Does that mean you all forgive me ?'' Yes Mr. kinze it does." Drocell was so happy that he grabed Akina into a big hug."THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" Ceil got up and shok his hand. And Sabastion said "Welcome to your new let us rejion the party shallwe?." And all together "We shall". 


	4. Chapter 4

Eploge

In the past few mounths Drocell and Akina became good friends with Ceil and the others. Drocell continues to make his dolls and lives with Akina. Not only did he become her butler he is also her partner .The're shop is making good money so much so that thaey were able to get a bigger house. And in thoese mounths Akina and Drocell became closer.^^ but thats another story^^

THE END

AN/I know this may be a crapy story but it was in m head and had to get it out. thank you for reading. 


End file.
